If I Die Young
by sesshoumaru'smistressofthewest
Summary: The priestesses breath hitched in her throat and when she spoke her voice was heartbreakingly sad and it held a soft comforting edge. 'My Shippou, My little baby boy. I know I promised you that I would not go but it seems... Oneshot Kag/Inu


If I Die Young

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or his friends.

**Song:** If I Die Young by The Band Perry

**Warning:** Contains character death and may induce crying! Proceed with caution you have been warned.

He stared at her lifeless body sprawled in his arms. Blood soaked his shirt and his hakama from the wound that blemished the little human's body. Her cerulean eyes were dull and lifeless no longer holding the warmth they once had held.

Tears formed in his amber eyes but he shed none. He refused to show such weakness in front of his pack. They needed him right now. If he broke they would fall to pieces and if it did, he wasn't sure he could pick them up and put them back together. That was the wench's job and…and she was no longer there to do that. 'Gone.' Forever silent to the world of the living.

The wind whipped through his silver locks as he ran toward the portal to her home. He did not want to do this, she belonged here with him but she would not like that. The wench would want to be with her family. She would want them to know that she was no longer with them. She would like to be buried with her relatives and not in a time that would eventually forget that she even existed. The Miko from the future who saved all them, human and youkai alike, all of them lived because of her.

The well came into view and he knew he could not wait to go about this terrible mission. He cared for these humans from her time. They were also part of his pack. They were part of her the only thing he had left. He would do everything to help them. No matter what they ask he will do it, for her he would do anything.

He bound toward the well and jumped in. His feet hit the bottom with a hard thump. The blue light that usually grabbed a hold of them was no longer there. It seemed that the well would not take them back. If refused to transport him to the future, to her home. It ceased to exist now that her life was snuffed out of existence. A snarl ripped from his twisted lips. 'You gotta fucking be kidding me!' He wanted to punch the damn thing but that would do no good. It would not send him there nor would this bring back what was his.

He leaped from within the well landing a few inches from it. His companions stared at him wide eyed.

The demon slayer's brown eyes pooled with more tears and buried her head in the Houshi's shoulder. The monk tried desperately to console the women. His violet eyes clashed with gold in confusion "You are still here."

The demon bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. His voice came out low and scratchy "It will not take us back."

The monk held onto the slayer tightly. Sadness played in the houshi's eyes "I was afraid of that." He turned his back from the heartbreaking scene before him. "Let's go to Kaedes'. We will prepare the preparations for our friend. It is the least we can do for her."

The Inuyoukai didn't say anything as he brushed past the troubled couple. It felt like an eternity to make it back to the old miko's hut. Kaede stood in the doorway with the kit on her shoulder, the older women's eyes mirroring the others feelings "No it cannot be." The kit let a heart wrenching howl and launched his tiny body at the lifeless priestess. His little fists beating against the human's silent chest "No, No, NO! You promised." Sobs shook his little body "You promised me you would not leave me. Mama you promised." The kit buried his small face between her breasts. "Mama. Maammmma."

The Inuyoukai's eyes softened, his voice was that of a parent consoling his child. "Shippou." The child lifted his head, his green eyes pooling with tears that instantly fell down his cherub cheeks. His lip quivered and a surprising word flew from the child's mouth "Papa." He flung to the demons chest and fisted his shirt tightly with his small paws "Papa make her come back. Please bring my mama back." The demons heart squeezed with the strength of a vise grip. He wished he could do that for the young demon but he did not have that kind of power. His cheek rubbed against the tuff of red hair, a consoling growl rumbled his chest. The kit brushed back and sobbed harder. "Maaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmaaaa."

The demon avoided the melancholy stare of the older women as he walked past her and into the darkened hut. He moved to the floor mat and gently placed the deceased priestess upon it. He pulled back, the kit still clinging to him like a lifeline. A clawed hand gripped onto the young child and went to the opposite side of the hut, his back resting against the cool wood. He slid his back down the wall and locked eyes on the still form of his former companion.

His ears picked up the sound of his other companions as they entered the older miko's hut. Their feet shuffled a few feet from him and stopped. The Slayer's cries where intertwined with the small kits.

Minutes passed everyone struggling with their own grief. The old miko cleared her throat destroying the stillness "The child left me with something before ye left. She made me promise that I would give it to ye should anything happen to her." She pulled out a brown paper bag from under the table and handed it to the half demon. His hands trembled as he opened the sack. At the bottom of the bag was the Christmas present she had given him. It was what she had called an mp3 player. Along with the tiny device was a pair of small speakers to his guessing was to plug into the player. Something clung to the back of the device. A piece of paper was taped to the back of it and written in her script were the words 'play number seven.'

He set the speakers on the ground and attached it to the player. He turned on the power. The miko had turned it off to ensure that it would be alive when they needed it. Clawed fingers pressed the buttons and switched it to the number indicated on the device.

There was silence at first then the rustling of fabric. Her voice floated on the air, permeating the silence in the hut. **'Hi. If you guys are listening to this then that means that I didn't make it at the final battle with Naraku. It seems I was one of the causalities of war.** **I am sorry for that. I never thought that it would be so soon that I would leave this earth.' **She laughed bitterly **'I have so much I want to do, so much I want to say. Things that I will never be able to do, thing I will never experience. I love you all so much. Please do not blame your selves for this. I was not meant to walk this earth here or in the future.'**__

She was quiet for a minute and her voice creaking slightly when she spoke__**'Sango please stop the tears. You are the best friend I could ever have and I am so glad that our paths crossed. I love you and I will truly miss our friendship.'**__The slayer could not help the remorseful sob that escaped her. The monk caressed the small of her back as the dead priestess pressed on__

'**Miroku my dear friend please take care of Sango. She is going to need you more than anything. I am counting on you. She is special to me so treat her right. No more wandering hands, okay.' **

She cleared her throat and continued on__**'Goodbye Kaede. I was honored to be grace to meet a miko like you. Thank you for showing me that I was more than that mere girl from the future. I love you like a grandmother and will miss you.'**__

The priestesses breath hitched in her throat and when she spoke her voice was heartbreakingly sad and it held a soft comforting edge.__**'My Shippou, My little baby boy. I know I promised you that I would not go but it seems that I have to break that promise. I am so sorry, baby. I love you with all of my heart. You are my child do not let anyone tell you different. I may not have given birth to you but you were meant to be mine. I…' a sob could be heard 'I love you so much this is breaking my heart. I will miss your little kisses and hugs. Most of all I will miss you. Please grow up strong and know that I will always be watching from the stars above.' **

Her sorrow infused the small hut__**'And last but not least to my warrior. I love you and I am sorry that I was never able to tell you in person. I wish I would have known that I would not be able to tell you or I would have told you sooner. I wish we could have had that future I had always dreamed about but it seems we are not meant to be. I have lost you for the second time and it keeps getting harder and harder to say goodbye. I love you my Inuyoukai, never forget that.'**__

She paused to get her wits together__**'Will you do me a favor and go tell my family that I love them and that I am so sorry that I had to go. Tell my mama that she was the best mother ever and that she need not to worry for I am with daddy now and I will not be alone.' **

She took another deep breath and forged on__**' Now onto the reason for my making of this recording. This is my last will and testament of this Higurashi Kagome. Please regard what is expressed to you. This is a song I wrote after the incident with the witch. I realized how short life could really be and that maybe I needed to let others know that and the only way I could express this was with this song.' **They heard the strings of a guitar begin and a strange melody hit their ears.

_**If I die young bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**oh oh oh oh**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and**_

_**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**_

_**ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

Yes the wench may have had enough time but he had not. How could she leave him? How could she precariously write a song about her dying? What did she expect him to do? How was she expecting him to act? His clawed hands clenched in and out. How could she? Damn the wench, Damn her!

_**If I die young bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

His breathing was becoming ragged with the rage that flowed throughout his body. How could she? What had she been thinking when she rushed at the evil Hanyou? His mind flashed back to the terrible memory.

_Flashback_

_He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the love of his life rushed at the malicious hanyou and embedded the glowing arrow deep into the Hanyou's chest. The Miko poured all of her power into the piece of wood. The glow was unbearable for the onlookers to watch without shielding their eyes. _

_It seemed as if the world had stopped. His feet froze in their place and refused to move from the spot. His amber eyes watch in horror as one of Naraku's appendages ripped through the priestess's stomach. "No!" His voice echoed off the bloody battle field_

_The evil hanyou smiled down at the priestess even though his body withered with pain. "It seems miko you will not see the outcome of this battle. Say goodbye you little bitch." _

_The little human refused to let go, her body also shuddered with pain. Her cobalt eyes narrowed to slivers at the red eyed hanyou. _

_The silver haired demon could hear her whisper in the ear of the half demon. No fear was evident in her voice. He could tell she was not afraid of what the hanyou had said. "You will no longer hurt others." Her breathing was labored from the blood rushing to her lungs "You will be following me soon, you son of bitch." The arrow blazed and blood trickled down her chin. Her voice was filled with fury "Go to hell you scum the gods are waiting." An agonizing scream ripped through the air and Naraku glowed brightly. The Hanyou's body dissolved into nothingness and left the priestess to fall harshly to the ground. _

_The wind whipped through his silver hair as he found his legs moving without his control. Within seconds she was in his arms. She breathing was very strained and her blue eyes were glazing over with death. His deep voice crack with emotion "W…wench?" Her eyes struggled to meet his amber ones. Her mouth twitched into a small content smile and her heart skipped its last struggling beat. The life flickered out of the blue eyes, leaving just an empty shell. The Inuyoukai's head flew back and let out a heart wrenching howl "NO!"_

_End flashback_

He closed his eyes stopping the tears that threatened to slide down his pale cheeks. How could she risk her life for theirs? How could she leave him like that? How dare she?

_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**_

_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**_

His breathe sucked in sharply. Yes the ring. The Jade ring was still on her finger even after the terrible battle with the evil hanyou. It had remained in its place. It was coated with blood but it was still there. Gods He had been the one to get it for her though he had not told her. No, He had stuck it in her pack when she had gone out with Sango to bathe. She had found the small package and squealed with joy. The ring had been one that she had been eyeing in the village market. He knew it would be the perfect gift for her and he had been right. The wench hadn't taken it off since. Somehow she knew that it was his silent promise to her even if she had not known what that promise was.

_**I've never known the lovin' of a man**_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**_

_**There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever**_

Maybe… she had known after all what the small token had meant. Maybe that is why she had never taken it off. She had known how much he loved her but was just too scared as he to admit it. He should have told her so. Now it was far too late to utter those words. Far too late to say I love you.

_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

It was far from enough time. Their hands were filled with wasted minutes and untold hours none of which they could get back or ever see.

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

_**What I never did is done**_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar**_

_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**_

_**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**_

He hated the gods right now. He hated them for playing with their lives like it was some twisted game for their sick pleasure. His claws cut into his palms. His anger boiled underneath the quite surface. How could they do that to them, to her? Was her life not precious enough for her to keep? Was he not good enough to have her in his life? Why did they hate them so? Why?

_**If I die young bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**oh oh**_

_**The ballad of a dove**_

_**Go with peace and love**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**_

_**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

The strumming of the guitar faded and their beloved friend spoke once more. **'Goodbye my friends I will miss you dearly but do not fear I will watch you always. I love you my warrior. I will be waiting for you when your time comes. Do not forget that. Adieu.'**

The player stopped playing and his amber eyes slide to the lifeless love then to the violet eyes of the monk. The monk nodded his head and released the demon slayer. He whispered softly in her ear and she nodded sadly, her brown eyes traveled to her best friend. She swiftly recoiled and hurried out of the hut.

The Inuyoukai stood up and handed the old miko the reluctant child. His hands came up and cupped the child's face "I need to go but I will be back okay Kit." The Fox demon nodded his little head, the tears still rolling down his face "You promise." Clawed fingers wiped away the tears "Forever and Always, Kit." The kit leaned into his hand and closed his green eyes. The dog demon removed his hands and stepped away. His eyes moved back to the immobile miko. He would do this to her. He would do this for the women he loved with all of his heart. He made his way out of the hut and set out on his own mission.

The sky was turning array of beautiful colors of the first morning light hit the horizon. They all stood by the river's bank giving the miko that had touched them all, the funeral she had wished.

They hadn't had any satin that the miko had spoken of but Sango had found soft silk at one of the village vendors. They had dressed the young miko in a beautiful white silk Kimono. Her raven locks had been stylishly put up and a pearled comb was placed within it. The Inuyoukai had searched the countryside for as many roses that he could find. They now layered the underneath of the everlastingly priestess. She was on a wooden platform inches from the river bank. This had been her wish and for the love of the gods he was going to give it to her.

The monk spoke some words but the hanyou was not listening. He was swallowing the amount of emotion that was weighing heavy on him. He already missed her. He missed her laugh, he missed the way she would smile at him, the way her eyes light up when she thought something was funny. Hell he even missed her sitting him. His hand subconsciously touched the pray beads at his throat. His heart constricted tightly in his chest. This hurt worse than when he thought Kikyou had betrayed him. It was not that he had not care for the priestess but there was something about the wench in front of him that he had not felt for Kikyou. The wench had been special and the gods had robbed the world of this most special woman. They had robbed him of the family he could have had with her. They had robbed them of both of their futures.

His amber eyes followed his companions realizing that the monk was done with the small ceremony and was now ready to push the raft into the water. He stood frozen where his feet were planted. This would be the last time he would see her face. The last time he would see his love. He etched this image into his brain. He would never forget how beautiful she looked as she rested forever on her bed of roses. His golden eyes watched his friends push his love into the moving water. She silently moved with the current taking her down the river and out toward the sea.

He hadn't realized he had moved until he felt the wind whistle past his ears. He was running next to the bank following her down the rivers path. The water was becoming swift and was taking the priestess closer toward the watery grave that she had wished.

The Hanyou watched as the water lapped at her cold pale skin and began to scatter the rose petals on the wooden platform. The demon continued to run along the bank not stopping even as his companions called his name. He had to keep up with her. He had to make sure she was okay. He owed his love that much.

His legs carried him all the way to the end of the river. He skidded to a halt at the bank where the river met the sea. His body shook as he watched the women he loved float out to her watery tomb. Wave after wave bombarded the deceased miko until both the board and the priestess disappeared underneath the waters depts. Rose petals floated on the surface and caught on the waves coming back to the demon's feet. He bent down and tenderly picked up a petal. Tears clouded his honey eyes once again but this time he let them slid down his face. The petal blurred as the tears blinded him with grief. He felt his knees buckled underneath his weight and he came crashing down on the sand. A whimper escaped and his voice was sad as he said the words he should have said to her so long ago "I love you too, Kagome. Forever and always, wench"

Hey y'all I know you are all wondering 'What the hell? What about The Way We Were?' but I promise that I am still working on the chapters for TWWW so please don't throw any pokies at me. Hmmm….Okay maybe one box of pokies

Any way I couldn't help myself when I heard this song and my mind kinda wrapped around the idea for this oneshot.


End file.
